It's Where My Demons Hide
by Ash'Kagan
Summary: Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. C'était hors du temps, pourtant l'on pouvait sentir un sentiment de reproche et de colère dans l'air. Tony parla d'une voix glaciale et dure au seul être en face de lui auquel il n'aurait jamais imaginé parler ainsi. "Est-ce que tout était faux ?" Encore un silence, et elle lui rendit son regard noir, cherchant en elle du courage. "Oui..."


_Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! :)_

_Je vous retrouve à nouveau pour une nouvelle fanfiction Iron Man qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Ce n'est pas un OS ni une petite fic' mais une histoire complète que j'ai imaginé, qui pourrait se dérouler sur environ une trentaine de chapitres, voire même plus, tout dépendra de mon inspiration. Je n'ai pas tout écris pour le moment, juste ce prologue, pour vous faire baver. Il est assez court, c'est un prologue, les autres chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs. ;)_

_Je préviens que la fanfiction se portera beaucoup sur du Pepperony, enfin pas du bisounours mais c'est eux qui en pâtiront en majorité. __**Donc oui du dramatique,**__ je préviens. ;) Le résumé est étrange, ce prologue (qui ne contient que deux personnages de ma création) est un avant-bouche de l'ambiance si je puis dire et je voudrais faire trotter vos caboches sur une suite possible. Je ne vous en dis pas plus car j'aimerais vraiment que ce qui suivra dans un certain temps soit une surprise complète pour vous car je m'apprête à déranger tout sur quoi vous vous êtes basés ! _

**_Ce prologue ne contient ni Tony, ni Pepper. Juste le grand méchant hé hé._**

_Mouhahaha je suis cruelle ! xD En attendant bonne lecture, analysez le grand méchant, et reviewez je veux vos impressions ! 8D_

_Enjoy it ! xxxx_

* * *

Un homme se tenait là, face à une grande baie-vitrée en verre qui couvrait toute une surface d'une pièce qui s'avérait être son bureau, au sommet d'une tour immense qui dominait toute la ville et toutes ses nombreuses autres tours. Dominante comme cet homme qui avait tout pour diriger, tout pour gouverner, tout pour conquérir et montrer sa supériorité au reste du monde. Il regardait la ville d'un air abstrait, perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, se moquant presque de tous ces hommes inférieurs à lui. Tellement faibles devant sa puissance. Et pourtant personne n'avait conscience de son existence et de son ombre qu'il faisait planer au dessus de leurs têtes, il agissait dans cette ombre attendant le moment idéal pour frapper. Il fallait cependant être patient, et il l'était, honnêtement. Cela faisait plus de quinze ans qu'il attendait, exécutant ses coups aux moments précis, anticipant même les coups adverses. Tout était basé sur un plan suivit à la lettre près, un plan très détaillé et très exigeant qui portait sur la psychologie même des cibles, de ses adversaires. Adversaires qui ne savaient pas même pas contre qui ou quoi ils se battaient. L'ignorance, voilà ce qui les perdra, tous autant qu'il étaient, ils allaient mourir. Il était là, derrière son bureau, propageant son ombre invisible sur le monde. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

On toqua, il tourna la tête sur le côté ne laissant apparaître que son profil à la porte qui s'ouvrait. Une femme entra, propageant sa délicieuse odeur dans cette grande pièce simplement meublée de deux plantes et autres babioles. A gauche l'on distinguait un canapé de cuir blanc disposé autour d'une table basse en verre, collée contre un mur blanc. En face la lumière du soleil, brillant ce jour-là, passait à travers les vitres et les ombres du bureau et de l'homme s'allongèrent sur la fine moquette grise piquetée de blanc qui se trouvait au sol. La femme vérifia que l'homme était seul et ferma la porte derrière elle, s'avançant jusqu'au bureau tout en gardant une distance respectable, attendant de pouvoir prendre la parole.

_ Et bien ? Où en sommes-nous ?

Elle ne fut nullement gênée ou dérangée par le ton froid mais toutefois charismatique de l'homme dos à elle. Réajustant sa chemise et sa jupe et redressant les dossiers qu'elle avait sous le bras d'un mouvement expert, elle leva le menton et parla d'une voix propre et claire, emplit d'un professionnalisme impressionnant.

_ Les dégâts causés suite à l'échec de la Phase 7 ont été réparés et dédommagés, et bien que l'objectif n'ait pas été totalement rempli nous avons eu des choses à notre avantage durant cette phase, que nous pourront exploités plus tard. La Phase 7 est donc considérée comme terminée.

_ Bien.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le reste de la ville, haussant un sourcil à la question de la jeune femme.

_ Démarrons-nous la Phase 8, Monsieur ?

Il fit claquer sa langue le long de son palet tout en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

_ Nous devrons attendre un peu avant. La Phase 7, la seule que nous ayons échouée, à fait beaucoup trop de bruit et cet... Abruti a bien failli tout faire foirer.

Un soupir se fit entendre mais il se reprit aussitôt.

_ Nous allons nous venger, je vous l'assure. Attendons donc le 29 mai, ce sera le plus bel anniversaire qu'il n'aura jamais eu... Un vrai scandale, je m'en délecte déjà...

Il resserra alors le nœud de sa cravate.

_ Avez-vous des proches Miss ? Est-ce que vous les connaissez bien ?

_ ... Uh oui, oui j'en ai, et... J'ai passé mon enfance avec eux, je...

_ En êtes-vous réellement sûre, Miss ?

Il s'était retourné pour lui faire face et elle frissonna alors qu'il faisait le tour du bureau pour se poster face à elle, la regardant avec un regard étrange qui semblait n'exposer aucune émotion particulière.

_ Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Monsieur.

_ Tss Tss Tss, vous feriez mieux de faire plus attention à vous, par rapport à eux, la famille... On croit les connaître, on croit qu'ils nous aiment, mais en réalité tout est faux, tout n'est que mensonge et tromperie. Ils nous sourient et nous font des révérences et nous poignardent finalement dés nous avons le dos tourné. Car c'est là...

Il pointa son doigt vers la cage thoracique de la femme, montrant son cœur derrière ces barrières de tissu et de chair.

_ ... Que se trouvent notre côté impur, ce qui nous fait mentir à ceux que nous aimons. _C'est là que se cachent nos démons._


End file.
